


A night at the bar

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Ticking [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Some Mcreyes76, a stand alone from Clockwork that I wanted to write.





	A night at the bar

The pup had been working at his shop for nearly four years since then. As a cleaner initially, free to move on, but he had stuck like a barnacle, absorbing as much information as he could until Gabe officially took him on as an apprentice. 

 

Four years of steady work, and proper food, had helped him fill out properly. If he hadn't seen it himself, he would be hard pressed to believe that the skinny 16 year old that had tried to fleece his shop was the same man he had working for him now. Nearly as broad as he was, just as tall and all packed with the strength his hard work and heritage afforded him, it was no wonder that Jesse began to attract attention. 

 

If he wasn't chasing skirts or coat tails, he was at the bar looking to show off for whatever crowd was interested. It wouldn't have pissed him off so badly if he didn't stagger back to the shop afterwards, drunk and mumbling about how it was closer than his own apartment. 

 

Jack, ever the soft touch, always let him do it, setting him up with a blanket and a clear space to sleep. Gabe wasn't sure when he had begun to migrate from the couch to their bed, it became a common occurrence to wake up sandwiched between the pair of them. It wasn't exactly that he was complaining about it, at least to himself, he bitched about waking up between two furnaces every time it happened. If he was being honest he would have admitted that it felt nice to wake up to not one but two warm bodies, comfortable in a way he never thought possible. Still he would never let on to it, squishing down any attraction he felt and let the man have his fun, enjoying what he had. 

 

Ever observant, Jack had noticed his lingering glances, the way he would just a bit more soundly between them, never happy to be woken up the next morning. They had talked about it, hard as it was for him to admit his attraction. Jack had been more than happy with the idea, delighted at the prospect of Gabe having someone to have a more physical relationship with. 

 

Still he doesn't act on it, tries not to think of how easy it would be to get off with Mccree’s thick morning wood against his thigh. 

 

Jesse is the one to make the first move, flustered to all hell, hat between his hands, when he asks if he and Jack will come with him to the bar.

 

Gabe’s not really sure how they ended up sandwiched between them in one of the bathroom stalls. Jack's chassis cool against his back, the gentle ticking from it reverberating in his own chest just as comforting as his soft praise. He's sitting on Jack's lap, legs spread wide by his to make room for Jesse’s broad shoulders between them. It would feel claustrophobic if they both weren't working to keep him comfortable, Jesse’s hands kneading the meat of his thighs while Jack's cool palms help him spread. 

 

“You sure you're alright with this?” Asked Jesse “No hard feelings if you wanna back out.”

 

“Get to it, if I don't want to be here I'll let you know.” He said, nudging Jesse with his knee. 

 

He didn't need anymore encouragement than that, tugging open Gabe's pants, letting his half hard length fall onto his waiting tongue. Jesse works him up quickly, sloppily sucking at his dick, taking as much as he could, drool dribbling into his beard. The soft thump of Jesse’s tail hitting the walls joints the cacophony of noises they are already making. 

 

Anyone who walked in now could tell what they were up to. They might as well have fucked out at one of the booths for all the subtlety they have. He shouldn't have found it as exciting as he did, that anyone who wandered in could see the tangle of their limbs in the stall, Jesse’s obvious position between his legs. 

 

It drew an embarrassing whimper out of him, hips twitching forward against Jesse's mouth. Finger’s tangle with his own, gripping tightly and pulling them from their place on his own thighs to rest in Jesse's hair. He follows along willing, combing them through the thick mess and gives an experimental tug. The moan it gets him vibrates against his length maddeningly, and Jesse pushes forward, taking Gabe to his limit. 

 

Jack's hands have begun to wander, one of them stroking along the length of Jesse's throat encouraging him to go deeper. The other is rimming his hole with slick, barely letting the tip push inside. A hard suck has Gabe bucking forward, and when his hips back out to thrust again, Jack takes the opportunity to push in. His finger is slick enough that there isn't much pain, smooth metal sinking further in with each jerk of his hips. 

 

It isn't the first time Jack had opened him up, but he loves it every time. Careful movements are at a perfect odds with the unforgiving metal, gentle nature at odds with his want to make Gabe feel good as quickly as possible. Dangerous when combined with the man between his legs trying to suck his brain out through his cock. 

 

Jesse doesn't seem to be lacking for any experience, working his way down his shaft with every bob of his head. To Gabe's surprise he takes it without even a gag, the clench of his throat maddeningly tight. Jesse keeps his movements short, fucking his own throat with his cock, and it quickly becomes too much. He tries to back away but hands of flesh and metal are quick to pin him in place.

 

“ ‘s hardly f-fair…” he groans, letting his head fall forward, hips never stilling as the pair gang up on him. 

 

“We never promised to play fair Gabe.” Another finger breaches and slips inside, slick but burning all the same, coupled with the sloppy sucking around his dick he can't still his hips. Scrambling for grip in Jesse's hair, he tries to use it for leverage to fuck his mouth or pull him off but he won't budge. Just sucks and tongues at him like it's his favour treat, tail thumping against the walls. 

 

“Please!” His breaths are coming out in little puffs and moans, body straining. The metal thighs beneath him have heated up, and his skin clings to them painfully, but he can't begin to care. He feels like he's caught on an edge, unable to let go and desperate to fall. 

 

“Please what, Gabe?” Jack asked, crooking his fingers to press relentlessly against his prostate, rubbing in gentle circles. “Are we not giving you something you need?” 

 

“Just...let me…” Jesse's claws dug just shy of too tight when he tried to take control again and a growl rumbled through his throat. There would be welts from the pressure for days to come to remind him of this. His work pants fit snug enough that nearly any flexing out rub the marks against the fabric and give him a reminder.

 

“Let us take care of you, love. You're always so tense and we want to make you feel good. You do so much for us.” The squelching was becoming too much for him to handle, spit trailing down his sack and thighs. 

 

He came an eternity later, trapped between them, hips twitching mindlessly as he spilled down Jesse's throat. There wasn't a compliant as he pulled back and swallowed, tongue and swollen lips cleaning up anything that he left behind. 

 

Jack eased out his fingers, using some paper to clean them both up, letting Jesse tend to himself. Gabe was only half conscious as they cleaned and redressed him, staring blissfully at nothing. 

 

“What about you Jess? Need a hand?” He asked. 

 

“Ah ha. Nah, I'm uh, all taken care of, thanks.” Jesse said, dusting himself off and opening the stall door. 

 

“What he means to say, is that he finished himself off just before you did against my foot.” Jack added, helping Gabe to his feet and steering them out of the bathroom.


End file.
